


Tears Without End

by fredbassett



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The grief left behind by some battles never fade.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tolkien100





	Tears Without End

Beleg swept out his sword, standing shoulder to shoulder with Mablung as the only representatives of the kingdom of Doriath.

When army of Morgoth broke upon the elven ranks like storm-tossed waves against a cliff, the pair fought with silent fury, putting the enemy to flight wherever they went.

The dead littered the ground around them and still they fought on, bringing aid to the hard-pressed and a swift end to their foes.

When the tide of battle finally turned against them, Beleg and Mablung fought on, fierce and undaunted.

They survived but carried the grief of that day thereafter.


End file.
